The Color of Heather
by Wishpebble
Summary: Breezepaw falls in love with a friend after she gets back, broken-hearted because of another cat. He wants to comfort her, but she can't listen. She means the world to him, but Breezepaw is not one of emotion. He has to be brave, more than tooth and claw.
1. SOS

Told you I made dinner plans

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT own warriors, or the Jonas brothers. (Too bad.)

Claimer:

I own….

Uh…

I looked at her and snorted.

"What's so great about Lionpaw? I bet he was just using you."

Her eye clouded. "That's not true" She whispered.

"It is." I said. "I bet it is. He wants to be a warrior. You know his father's Tigerstar?"

She was laying her head, not saying anything. I wasn't trying to be a jerk. Not like Crowfeather. I would never want to be a mate like him. He's horrible to my mother. And me. I hate him.

"Heatherpaw" I said softly, "you don't need him. You have me!" I quickly added "And all of WindClan." I didn't want to make it anymore awkward.

"Whatever Breezepaw, but remember you promised not to tell." She sulked, "Come on. We've gotta rescue the kits."

Why didn't she like me, Breezepaw? Why that stupid ThunderClan cat?

"We're here."

"Is this where you meet Lionpaw? How could you? That's so stupid. You know this is important? You should have told us! How did you know-"

"Stop asking me questions!!" She yelled, her fur bristling. "It's none of your business! Just shut your fat mouth."

I'm sure hurt filled my eyes. Then I shook it off and went into to tunnels after her.

I just sniffed around, and found a scent, and I was running after the smell. Something clouded it. I sighed. "I lost their scent."

Heatherpaw wasn't looking at. She was focused on a golden sight.

"Lionpaw!" she sounded surprised but somewhat gleeful. Grr.

I spun around. How could he come. I hissed at him. Ooh, I could just shred him!! This was supposed to be my heroic moment! Well…me and Heatherpaw.

Heatherpaw looked at me nervous, "W-what are you doing here??" She said. I tried hard not to roll my eyes.

"I found it a few days ago by accident."

Liar.

"These tunnels lead into WindClan?"

Did Lionpaw know that?

"I've only been this far." Heatherpaw lied

Liar-ette.

Okay, I'm just wondering why does Heatherpaw like Lionpaw? Seriously, he's weird. His brother is really weird. For starters he keeps stopping when we have no idea where we are. He insists on leading even though he's blind, for StarClan's sake!

And Hollypaw? She's weird. Really. She's bossy. I mean I've never met anyone that bossy. How can Heatherpaw actually like them. Even a little bit? Believe even though I was in the tunnels with her, me Breezepaw, her den mate, her clan mate, me, the one who trains with her, she'd rather spend time with Lionpaw, the ditcher, the liar, the ThunderClanner!

We were stuck, and I was pretty sure we'd die.

And then he becomes 'Mr. Sensitive of the season!'

"I'm scared." She told him. I was just about to reassure her, and be Mr. Brave, but then that's when Lionpaw cleaned up his stupid act.

"It's okay," He rubbed against her fur, he leaned right close to her "Our time together will be something I remember even when I'm with StarClan."

Her voice trembled. "There ill no borders between us there."

I just about fainted. She was the one complaining about how borders don't matter, only true friendship. Where did that go?

Oh, who cares?

We saved the kits. Well, Jaypaw did.

And Heatherpaw is bored and resentful. After returning to camp, she skipped a meal and lay down. She didn't even ask about what Onestar said to RiverClan!

"I can't believe you like him."

"Whatever. And someday, Breezepaw, it won't matter. And she curled up and went to sleep.

I can't believe it.

**Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situations empty conversations**

Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with Texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication

Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true.  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)

Ooh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get


	2. Mandy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sigh.**

**Note:**

**I'm naming every chapter after a JoBro song. Yay them! Last chapter took place in Dark River, Breezepaw's POV. This chapter takes place in between, because a WindClan warrior said about how Breezepaw broke the warrior code, with a lot of things, like the fight with RiverClan and chasing the dogs out. After that, I'll be writing about him in Outcast. Hope this won't take long. Keep reading.**

**And reviewers get a cute Breezepaw plushie. If you hug him, he says, "Get off of me!!" How cute!**

"Heatherpaw!!" I whispered

"Hhmmrph?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Let's go chase the dogs out!"

Her eyes were suddenly alert. "What? Breezepaw, are you crazy?"

"No." I bristled "I just want to become a warrior, but if you don't…"

"Don't give me that!"

I suddenly shrank.

"Of course I want to be a warrior, and besides, we have nothing to worry about, remember, we saved the kits?"

"We didn't" I muttered, "We couldn't have been able without _Lionpaw_"

"Why do you hate him so much? What has he ever done to you? And we couldn't have done it without Lionpaw_ and_ Hollypaw _and_ Jaypaw."

Why did I hate Lionpaw? Because he liked Heatherpaw.

That's enough to make anyone hate that golden idiot. But then he goes off, tells her he never wants to see her, breaks her heart, and comes back to save the day. Does he know how lucky he is? Heatherpaw is my best friend, not his.

"Whatever." I meowed stubbornly. "I'm going, whether you're coming or no."

I turned my back. I knew she would follow me.

"Wait." She sighed. "You know I wouldn't let you go without me."

I smiled.

She added. "Even if you are acting like a stupid mouse-brain."

I frowned. "Mouse-brain yourself!"

"Wow, Breezepaw, temper."

I pretended to be mad, and swatted her ear. I wonder what it'd be like to have a sibling. Would Crowfeather still be so bitter?

I don't care. Heatherpaw is my sister. At least I pretend she is.

"Okay, Heatherpaw, we're here" My voice got real low.

It seemed only seconds until we were t the dog place. I could envision them, tearing out the rabbits limb, sniffing it, and running away.

A waste.

I would be a hero if I got rid of them. They went through at least 5 rabbits a day. That's like 7 mouths to feed.

"Do you hear something?" I whispered.

Heatherpaw's eyes laid in alarm. Suddenly we looked at the bushes. To our despair they moved, we bunched together. She squeezed her eyes, but mine were wide open. But then, we saw a brown figure out, his eyes seemingly familiar.

"Harepaw!!" Heatherpaw yelled angrily.

"What are you two doing out?"

"We wanted to kill the dog pack, or run them off."

"You think you could? You looked more scared than a fresh batch of mice heading out of their den."

"Well…." I stammered.

"I'm coming with you." Harepaw declared.

"Who invited you?"

"I did."

I sighed. It wasn't supposed to be him, but I'd still be leader.

Heatherpaw sniffed for a moment. Then flicked her tail to the abandoned twoleg field. There was a swish sound, then a low growl.

"I don't remember anymore WindClan apprentices…" I mumble

Harepaw shocked eyes gave everything away "I'll go get help!!"

"No wait…!" Heatherpaw called after

"That coward!!"

"That's the least of our problems"

We edged closer. I wonder what its like to die

Suddenly, the floor felt like it was moving. Seven hideous, drooling, black _things_ came out from behind.

And they looked hungry.

Do dogs have taste for cats? Heatherpaw's hard breathing soothes me. I don't want to die.

"Heatherpaw, please don't die."

"Same goes to you, buddy."

I squeezed my eyes shut.

Suddenly out of the open came out smell, a smell of relief when a new misty air fills the meadows with rabbit scent.

"WindClan!" I yell.

I see Onestar leading, with Crowfeather and Tornear shortly behind them.

I breathe a sigh, and look at Heatherpaw. She'd be happy we're saved.

"Heatherpaw, we aren't gonna die!!"

"Breezepaw, you really are crazy! They're going to turn us into crow-food, then we're gonna die. Onestar's gonna make us clean ticks for the next season!!"

I though she'd be happier.

I catch a glimpse of Onestar laying a last claw on one of the foul creatures, and yelling something about no-good, ugly, crow food-eaters.

The pack is gone, and we can go home. But I don't think I'll get to be a warrior soon.

Whitetail faces me.

"Breezepaw, what in the name of StarClan did you think you were doing."

"I…"

"No, don't say a word, oh Breezepaw, you'll be confined to camp for half a moon, and you can say goodbye to gathering privileges for the next three moons!"

Crowfeather looked at me. "You could have been killed. Why was I cursed with such a mouse-brained son??"

Those words hurt more than anything. I tried not to wince, but I did. Whitetail looked shocked, as well as Heatherpaw.

"I wish you weren't my father…" I mutter, but I was sure he didn't hear me.

"What?" He asks

Instead I say something that I knew I'd regret.

"I wish I died. You wouldn't have cared anyways, right?"

Did I see a flash of concern? If I did it died down fast.

"I wish I'd never been born!" I yell "I…I…I hate you!!"

I start running back to camp, I hear Heatherpaw yelling at me to come back.

I catch a glimpse over my shoulder, and then I see Crowfeather, with those stupid emotionless eyes.

How did my mother ever fall for him?

**Ok, sorry, that chapter was really sad. I felt sad writing it. Poor Breezepaw. Well, review this chapter!!**

**I'm just glad no one got hurt.**

**Sigh.**

**Open your eyes, Crowfeather!!**

**By the way, the song is called Mandy:**

Mandy used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she only sang S-Club 7 and all those boy bands  
Now its been a few years and looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I wanna say

CHORUS:  
Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm thinking  
And she's always on my mind and I'm  
Never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

Mandy always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is the blonde  
I'm the one that feels so dumb

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm thinking  
And she's always on my mind and I'm  
Never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

When I have a problem  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When I'm feeling lonely  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When every things crazy  
She's always there for me  
And I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never gonna let her go

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm thinking  
And she's always on my mind and I'm  
Never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm thinking  
And she's always on my mind and I'm  
Never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

Cause Mandy always  
(Never gonna let her go)  
Cause Mandy always knows


	3. Year 3000

Chapter three

So, what's up? Throws reviewers wonderful plushies

Chapter three

**Reviewers get a lovely Map of WindClan**

I lay in my den. Harepaw and Heatherpaw aren't here yet, but I knew they would be soon. My ears prick up, until I scent something familiar.

"Hi Breezepaw"

"Hello"

"You never should have let, you really could have been hurt, what would I-"

"I get it, mother," I grumble "I already got scolded"

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Can't. I'm confined to camp."

"C'mon. No will mind."

I hope not. I get up, my tail dragging. Nightcloud makes us walk a lot, until we reach the end of WindClan Territory.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"You seem like you need some time alone. Or just us."

"I'm not a kit!"

"I know. I wish you'd stop acting like one."

I stop. I want to be pitied, not scolded. My eyes burn, "Do you hate me, too?"

She looks shocked. "Oh, Breezepaw, wait would make you say that??"

I suddenly get mad, I claw at the earth, moss and grass from the meadow, flying in all directions, "Why does he hate me!!"

"Who hates you?"

"Crow…feather."

Her tail beckons me to come over. I snuggle at her flank, it's alright here. Nobody's watching.

"Hush, little one. He doesn't hate you. He loves you very much. WindClan loves you very much. I know I do."

Huh. What a motherly thing to say.

"He doesn't act like he even likes me. I try so hard. I want to impress him, but I just can't. I bet he wishes he had a different son."

"Don't say that. He just had a rough patch in his life. He wasn't always like this. I promise to you."

"What happened?"

My mother looked worried. I wasn't sure she wanted to tell me. But she put her tail on my back, and started in a story voice she used when I was a kit.

_Back in the old forest, cats had friends and enemies. Live was good an__d__ bad. Until one day, huge monsters teared up our territory. We thought it wouldn't last. We thought it'd go away soon. I had just become a warrior. Crowfeather, Crowpaw, at the time was nearing his warrior ceremony too, but he disappeared. We were frantic for a strong, young apprentice gone, when we needed him the most._

_He went on the great journey, and made friends from other Clans. He loved a certain she cat but she was from RiverClan. _

My father liked a She cat from Riverclan? I never knew_._

_She was killed in the journey, saving his life and the tribe._

I heard stories of them. Why couldn't they save themselves? It would of saved me a whole lot of trouble.

_When the cats finally came back, we knew we had to leave, WindClan at its weakest point, but Crowfeather looking more like a true warrior. At last, the Great Journey begun. We searched for this place and here is where we found._

_Though we made many friends, our loyalty stayed true. But…_

_Crowfeather…one day…he_

_Went away again._

_When he came back it was a badger attack, and he fought with all his might. He stayed in WindClan for good, and that's when I found I liked this brave up going warrior. Soon, you were born._

I couldn't believe my father.

"Why was he gone?"

Nightcloud looked at me, her eyes equally green. "He needed to leave."

"But-"

"Hush, little one, we better go back."

I start walking, no stars, just a same piece of moon. There is no light, and I feel drowsy.

Suddenly, I fall; I think I went to sleep. All I know, was next, my mother picked me up by the scuff and carried me back to camp.

I felt her heaving breath, but she lifted me into my den.

She licked my check and walked out. I feel Heatherpaw's body.

She licked my flank, and breathed a small sigh.

"Glad you're back. Couldn't sleep anyways."

I murmur in return, and she peacefully lay down.

I couldn't care less about my disappearing father. I'm right were I belong. With Heatherpaw.

**Thanks for reading, the next JoBro song is called Year 3000**

One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
one of those rowdy boys.  
Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,  
And a Flux Capacitor.

He told me he built a time machine.  
Like one in a film I've seen,  
yeah... he said...

I've been to the year 3000  
not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great, great, great grand daughter,  
is doing fine (doing fine).

He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything.  
Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!  
Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor

we drove around in a time machine,  
like the one in the film I've seen..  
Yeah... he said...

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great, great, great grand daughter,  
is doing fine (doing fine).

I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album.  
It had outsold Kelly Clarkson.  
I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album.

He told me he built a time machine.  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah...

I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great, great, great, grand daughter,  
is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great, great, great grand daughter,  
is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great, great, great grand daughter,  
is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great, great, great grand daughter,  
is doing fine (doing fine).


	4. Hold On

Chapter four

Chapter four

I walked just outside the medicine cat den, with Kestrelpaw giving me a sympathetic glance. I guess me being there was an everyday routine. I had a wad of moss n my mouth.

"It's almost been a moon," He said cheerfully.

I knew what he was talking about. One more moon until I was out of camp. Heatherpaw and I have been rotting here forever!!

And you know what the worst thing was? Harepaw didn't get into a teensy little bit of trouble. Not at all. You know what _his _side of the story was? He heard a noise, and he followed us until he saw the dogs, and came for help. That was even worse. We got a scolding, that if Harepaw never was there, we would've been crow-food. I could slash that Mousebrain for that.

I nodded at Kestrelpaw, not exactly wanting sympathy. I moved to the Elder's Den, and starting lining the moss.

"Bleech!" Heatherpaw wriggled her nose. She had mouse bile in her paws.

Really, if it was any other cat I would have given them my master, 'suck-it-up' look.

I looked at her. "You'll live." I mewed teasily.

She flicked some of my moss at me.

"Hey!" I yelped "I just got that!!'

"Oh please," She meowed back "You got it from the medicine cat den, which you probably should go collect some more."

I grumbled at her. "One more moon until we're back training again."

"You know this is your fault."

"Thanks. I appreciate your kindness."

"I'll bet you couldn't go being un-sarcastic for the entire day."

I caught a glimpse at my best friend. Of course I could! "I can so!!"

"Huh."

"I can!!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup!"

Why couldn't I? It won't be that hard. I'm barely sarcastic at all.

After finishing Morningflower's bedding, I was done.

I could see Heatherpaw was also eager to finish.

"Am I done, Webfoot?" She asked seemingly politely.

"Go ahead and get something to eat. If you don't mind, bring me a thrush, please."

"Of course!" she scampered away, but came back with a warm thrush. The scent lingered in my throat, until I realized just how hungry I was.

I started waling to the fresh-kill pile. There weren't many contents, but the patrol was due back shortly.

"You know, this isn't too bad."

"Yeah, cleaning elders and touching mouse poo is fun."

I suddenly cursed myself for use of sarcasm.

Heatherpaw had a purr of amusement in her throat. It sounded more or less of an I-told-you-so kind of sound.

"What?" I said mouth full of rabbit. It was huge, with brown peeping in.

"I thought you were able to not be sarcastic." She said, taking a bite of my rabbit. She was enjoying a piece of eagle, happily brought in by a patrol yesterday.

"I am!" I tried defending myself.

"Well then, let's make this more interesting."

"How so?" I asked, curious.

"If you can spend the entire day, without being sarcastic, I'll call you Breezestar for a moon, and get you fresh kill. But if you can't, you have to do the same for me."

"Alright. Simple." I declared.

"Okay, then." She lashed her tail, and then snuck another bite of my rabbit, which was pretty much just thigh and tail.

"Hey!"

Then she gave me one of my master suck-it-up faces. Curse my hidden genius.

Hold On.

We don't have time left to regret(hold on)  
It will take more than common sense(hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand(hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live(hold on)

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand(hold on)  
Its not that hard to be a friend(hold on)  
So don't give up stand 'til the end(hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live(hold on)

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on


	5. Burning Up

(I miss Ieuan)

(I miss Ieuan)

Reviews: Thanks to my reviewers, and especially, to Double and Trouble, for ALL your kind words, and favourite, and to WarriorsRockMyWorld for your review and favourite, and to Jb-Rox-My-Sox for your awesome review. You guys rock! 

On this chapter, feel free to ask Breezepaw questions. I will make sure he answers 

Burning up

Heatherpaw and Kestrelpaw were out collecting herbs. I assumed she volunteered just to get out of camp. It was sun high and burning hot. That was one of the disadvantages of living in the meadows, but far better than surrounding trees in ThunderClan. Especially a certain GOLDEN tom lurking in those trees……

I rested my head on my paws and sighed. I was a _warrior _apprentice. I wasn't supposed to be stuck in camp, rotting!!

Lying there, I saw Nightcloud coming towards me. I straightened up.

"Hi Nightcloud"

"Hello Breezepaw."

After an awkward silence, she finally noticed.

"Bored, huh?"

Well, DUH!!

"Yeah" I answered, sheepishly.

She looked around. "How 'bout I take you out hunting?"

"I'm stuck in camp" I gave my mother a 'you're-a-mousebrain look.

"It's alright. And don't give me that look."

It immediately flashed off my face. "Sorry"

I was about to follow her, until I saw Heatherpaw back. "It's alright. Heatherpaw's back."

I told my Mom, hoping she wouldn't be offended.

She only smiled. "I see you chose someone to pad after."

When she said her words, I felt my body completely heat up, and not in a nice way. "I do not." I protested.

She just smiled and walked away.

"Hi Heatherpaw" I said, pretending to never had heard what my mother had just said.

"Hey."

"How was collecting herbs?"

"I don't know."

We just sat there. I couldn't think of anything to say. Tension was burning up.

Then Harepaw came around. I couldn't believe I was actually happy to se that furball.

"Hey Harepaw! I'm actually happy to see you, you furball!!"

Heatherpaw and Harepaw looked at me like I was insane.

"I'm becoming a warrior today!" He boasted.

Heatherpaw and I shared a look.

"Good for you." Heatherpaw said. She said, as brightly as possible.

"Just to let you know." And he padded off.

"I never knew he was getting assessed." Heatherpaw said.

"Face it." I replied glumly. "We've been out of touch this entire moon.

Heatherpaw nodded sadly.

_xxxx_

Harepaw was right about being a warrior. We were scooted to the big event. Harepaw was around three moons older than me, making him two moons older than Heatherpaw. I hate being the youngest apprentice.

"Harepaw, Tornear come forward to the Plain Rock."

The plain rock was smooth and gray. It was humongous. It could fit eight cats on it at once. I remember first stepping on it, when I became an apprentice; it was cold, but wonderful.

I gazed at Harepaw, enviously.

He looked as if he was able to spring right out of his pelt. I would be a better warrior, no?

"Harepaw, you have trained, many moons for this honor," Onestar started. Hr looked to Tornear. "Is it your wish for this apprentice to become a warrior?"

"It is."

"Harepaw." Onestar gazed at him. "You have shown us loyalty and trust, from the moment you came an apprentice. Bravery was also shown as you risked your life to save _two young cats_."

I hate Harepaw. Liar. Cheater. I hate Harepaw.

"From this moment on, you won't be known as Harepaw."

I hate Harepaw.

"I present you your warrior name. This moment forth, you will be known as Harespring.

I hate Harespring.

"As a tradition, you will sit vigil tonight."

Harespring nodded and set to silently headed to be the guard. The rest of us went to our dens.

I almost fell asleep, until Heatherpaw woke me up.

"It seems so empty." She whispered.

We gazed to the flattened moss spot where Harepaw was.

"Don't worry." I said, not, meaning a single word. "He'll be the best warrior ever."

Then Heatherpaw grinned at me.

"What?'

Then I just realized I lost our sarcasm bet.

Oh Foxdung

**Burning Up**

I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes

(Chorus)  
I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I fell  
So fast  
I can't hold  
Myself back  
High heels  
Red dress  
All by yourself  
Gotta impress

(Chorus)  
I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too

(Chorus)  
I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

**This chapter is dedicated to Ieuan. I met him during the summer, but I was too chicken to ask him out, or for his number or email. Now he's in England.**

**I miss you Ieuan!**


End file.
